Barney Live! In New York City
Barney Live! In New York City (known on show posters as ''Barney Live! At Radio City) '' was Barney's second stage show, performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994 and released on video on August 1 the same year. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Barney * Kathy * Julie * Derek * Carlos * Tosha * Min * Kelly * Shawn * Baby Bop * The Winkster * B.J. Songs # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Five Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge Is Falling Down # "Star" Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Trivia * "I Love You" wasn't sung due to a lawsuit going on in 1994. If there wasn't a lawsuit over that song then Barney would've sung it. However, he says "I Love You" instead of singing that song in this video & Imagination Island. It also didn't happen in the Backyard Gang video Rock With Barney. * This was the only time The Barney Bag was sung for 2 verses. * This was the first and only time The Barney Bag played such a huge roll, and this was also the only Barney concert to feature The Barney Bag. * After act 1 and before act 2, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus music playing "I Am a Fine Musician". * Carlos makes his first appearance as a cameo guest. He starts becoming a main character in Season 3. * This is Kelly's only appearance, since she's making her cameo appearance and sings several songs with the others, but hasn't been saying anything except for "Hi, everyone" when she comes out of the curtain. * This is the only time that Derek and Carlos made an appearance together. * The show was never intended to go on tour and it didn't, mainly because many of the sets couldn't be transported. * Some songs from this concert were featured in the "Barney's Favorites Vol. 2" CD. Like "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", & "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the Winkster's only appearance. Since he only appeared in this video. *Baby Bop's tricycle was also seen in Look At Me, I'm Three. *This is the first show to have the Barney theme shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *This is the last time Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. *This was the 2nd show where they did not have a barney doll at the beginning of the show. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos